Character Song Series: Side Boys 2: Takumi Aldini
Character Song Series: Side Boys 2: Takumi Aldini is the 5th volume of the Character Song Series of Shokugeki no Soma series. It features Natsuki Hanae, the voice actor of Takumi Aldini. Tracklist # Istinto- Ha no Honnō # Hyakusara Ryōran☆Kondate Battle ~starring Takumi Aldini~ # Istinto- Ha no Honnō (Instrumental) # Hyakusara Ryōran☆Kondate Battle ~starring Takumi Aldini~ (Instrumental) Lyrics Istinto-Ha no Honnō Kanji= 美しい街　澄んだ青空　馴染み合った人々 特別何か不満があったわけじゃないけど いつからか感じていた 醒めてくハート　胸に潜め 見たことのない遙かな国へ　旅立つときが来ても 特別何か期持をしてたわけじゃないけど そうあの日　出逢ったのさ 醒めてたハート壊す 衝撃　揺さぶられて　今 魂の奥に眠っていた ああ　炎　燃え上がって 世界を熱く焦がすだろう もう隠せない il mio istinto 競い合うため　戦うために　この世に生まれてきた 鋭い刃(やいば) 互いの中に認め合ったら そうあとは　ぶつけるだけ 高鳴るハート抱いて 見果てぬ高み目指し　今 魂の声が求めていた ああ　心　解き放って 自分のすべて　賭けてみせよう もう譲れない il mio istinto 空に浮かんだ半月の下 ああ　交わそう　永遠(とわ)の誓い たとえどこかで　倒れたって また立ち上がる 魂の奥で燃え上がった ああ　炎　オレに告げる この本能に身を任せて ただ挑むだけ il mio istinto Hyakusara Ryōran☆Kondate Battle Kanji= 料理とは 果てなき荒野そのものなのだ 素材を活かした　郷土料理の頂点 そう　それこそがイタリア料理 軽快なリズムを奏でるように いざ　包丁に魂を込めて　研鑽せよ！ マカロニ　カネロニ　ラビオリ　ペンネ カポナータ　カプレーゼ　プロシュット　ピカタ フリッタータ　インサラータ　アランチーニ　ロゼッタ 美味しく今日を始めよう(おっけー) 合鴨がうたう(HiHiHi！) 神秘のハーモニー(HiHiHi！) 気品があふれる(HiHiHi！) 陽気なアリア(HiHiHi！) お腹の底まで(HiHiHi！) 響いていく 誰だって　笑顔に変える　喜びのボラーレ Ah(Ah) 世界から愛される　幸せアルデンテ すべての道は　ローマへ続く…！！ Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So yummy！！！！！ (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So funny！！！！！ (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) 美味しい記憶に想いを馳せて Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So yummy！！！！！ (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So funny！！！！！ (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) ずっと夢を追いかけていたいんだ 走り出したならもう止まらない きっと叶うと信じているよ(だねー) 自由奔放な　時代の指揮者 勝者を決めるというならば(ならばー？) 問答無用で　主役はオレだ(兄ちゃーん) モッツァレラ　パルミジャーノ　ペコリーノ　リコッタ ティラミス　ジェラート　パンナコッタ　トールタ ボーノ　ボーノ　ヴィーノ　ボーノ　ズッキーノ　セダーノ 召し上がれ　ブオン・アッペティート！(いくよー) 様々な　変化に富んだ　長靴の地形 Ah(Ah) シンプルな　素材の旨味のカルネヴァーレ お気に召すまま　味わえ　グラッチェ…！！ Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So yummy！！！！！ (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So funny！！！！！ (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) 素敵な可能性を感じたら Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So yummy！！！！！ (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So funny！！！！！ (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) 後悔なんてしたくはないんだ 高鳴る鼓動に素直になれる 縦横無尽な　包丁さばき(ベッラ！) 敗北なんて　味わえない 百戦錬磨で　今日もいただき！(うまそー！) 百戦錬磨で　今日もいただき！(いただきー！) |-| Rōmaji= Ryouri to wa Hatenaki kouya sonomono na no da Sozai wo ikashita kyoudo ryouri no chouten Sou sore koso ga ITARIA ryouri Keikai na RIZUMU wo kanaderu you ni Iza houchou ni tamashii wo komete kensan seyo! MAKARONI KANERONI RABIORI PENNE KAPONAATA KAPUREEZE PUROSHUTTO PIKATA FURITTAATA INSARAATA ARANCHIINI ROZETTA Oishiku kyou wo hajimeruzo (okke~) Aigamo ga utau (HiHiHi!) shinpi no HAAMONII (HiHiHi!) Kihin ga afureru (HiHiHi!) youki na ARIA (HiHiHi!) O-naka no soko made (HiHiHi!) hibiiteku Dare datte egao ni kaeru yorokobi no BORAARE Ah (Ah) sekai kara aisareru shiawase ARUDENTE Subete no michi wa ROOMA he tsudzuku...!! Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So yummy!!!!! (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So funny!!!!! (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Oishii kioku ni omoi wo hasete Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So yummy!!!!! (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So funny!!!!! (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Zutto yume wo oikakete itai'n da Hashiridashita nara mou tomaranai Kitto kanau to shinjite iru za (da nee) Jiyuuhonpou na jidai no shikisha Shousha wo kimeru to iu naraba (naraba~?) Mondou muyou de shuyaku wa ore da (ni-chaan) MOTTSARERA PARUMIJAANO PEKORIINO RIKOTTA TIRAMISU JERAATO PANNAKOTTA TOORUTA BOONO BOONO VIINO BOONO ZUKKIINO SEDAANO MESHIAGARE BUON APPETIITO! (iku yo~) Samazama na henka ni tonda nagagutsu no chikei Ah (Ah) SHINPURU na sozai no umami no KARUNEVAARE Oki ni mesu mama ajiwae GURACCHE...!! Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So yummy!!!!! (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So funny!!!!! (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Suteki na kanou sei wo kanjitara Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So yummy!!!!! (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy So funny!!!!! (Yummy Yummy Yummy Yummy) Koukai nante shitaku wa nai'n da Takanaru kodou ni sunao ni nareru Juuoumujin na houchou sabaki (BERRA!) Haiboku nante ajiwaenai Hyakusenrenma de kyou mo itadaki! (uma so~!) Hyakusenrenma de kyou mo itadaki! (itadaki~!) Videos References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Songs